


Nuts and Dolts

by HighlandUnicorn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorable, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandUnicorn/pseuds/HighlandUnicorn
Summary: Ruby rose finally expresses her feelings towards penny an android but doesn’t care, she loves penny for who she is
Relationships: girlfriend/girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	1. first kiss

In the small town of Vale sat an ice cream shop, and this is where our story begins.  
It was a warm spring afternoon. The birds were chirping, the waves were crashing off of the nearby rocks. Ruby Rose walked along the main road, her short red and black hair blowing in the afternoon breeze. She listened to her song of choice, ‘Red Like Roses’, on her headphones. She nodded along to the beat as she read her messages.  
Penny - meet me in the ice cream shop on main. it’s been a while and i want to catch up with you. (seen at 1205)  
She waited, but didn’t get a reply. Ruby stood at the corner near the ice cream shop as she looked out to the sea, watching a few cargo ships leaving and arriving. “Looks like Weiss is doing well since she took over her father’s company,” Ruby said aloud. A couple of minutes later, her scroll went off and her face lit up.  
hey sis have you seen my spare helmet for my bike? me and blake are going for a ride and i need it asap. (sent at 1230)  
It’s in the shed beside dads old stuff. i hope you too have fun. (seen at 1230)  
thanks sis, hope you have a nice time with penny (sent at 1234)  
After a few more minutes, Ruby sighed and walked into the shop. She ordered a strawberry sunrise after her sub team name with Yang. She began stirring her ice cream as she waited for Penny to turn up... hopefully.  
hey ruby i’ll be there soon, ironwood is wrap... sent at 1240  
Ruby sat and read the half message she was sent, and let out a small sigh as she ate some of her ice cream. Soon after, the door opened and the small bell at the top rang out. Ruby looked up and froze. She had arrived.  
Penny stood a little taller than herself. She wore a green dress with a cotton top that ran down just above her wrists. Her auburn hair flowed in the light breeze that blew in from the outside. Penny began to look around and spotted Ruby, who wore a gray tank top, red hoodie with a rose emblem on it and a pair of tattered blue jeans.  
“Salutations, Ruby Rose,” Penny said in her usual cheerful way as she slowly walked over to where Ruby sat. Ruby's silver eyes widened when she saw Penny, her auburn hair still flowing in the wind as she walked in and closed the door behind her. Ruby saw Penny’s emerald eyes glistening in the shop’s lights as she stood up and walked over to her.  
“Hey Penny, thank you for meeting me,” Ruby said as she blushed softly. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she watched Penny coming toward her.  
Penny giggled then smiled sweetly. "No problem, friend! It’s been so long since we last hung out, so how could I say no?" she said. Penny looked at the silver-eyed girl, noticing a hint of blush on her face. She shook her head slightly, thinking she was just imagining things.  
“How have you been? I know after everything went down, you had to go away,” Ruby replied as she offered her friend a seat. Penny sat down across from her.

"Well, I became the official protector of Mantle! I love seeing people’s smiles after I save them, it really brings me joy. Although… as for friends, General Ironwood said that I don't have time for them..." Penny said, looking down to her interlocked hands while fidgeting her thumbs nervously.  
Ruby reached over and placed her hand on Penny’s.“It’s okay, Penny. I understand. But the messages we sent each other made my day. I could have had the worst day, but your message always makes me feel better,” Ruby said as she offered a bright smile.  
Penny returns the smile as she look into Ruby's eyes - it never ceases to amaze her how beautiful they are. "I’m glad that I made you smile then, Ruby. It makes me really happy to know you enjoyed them so much," Penny replied, blushing at Ruby’s smile  
“Well I’m glad to hear that penny. Would you like an ice cream? I wouldn’t mind treating you,” Ruby asked. She took her hands back and pushed her seat away from the table.  
"I would love an ice cream, Ruby. But you don't have to pay for it," Penny replied as she reached into her pocket and was about to grab some money.  
Seeing this, Ruby raised her hands. “Penny, I insist. I don’t mind, I’ve got some extra money so please, let me treat you,” Ruby said as she stood up and smiled down at Penny.  
"Ok then, if you insist." Penny returned the smile as Ruby went to order ice cream for her. As Penny watched Ruby, she began to get an odd feeling within her.  
A couple of minutes later, Ruby walked back with a vanilla ice cream with sprinkles and sat it in front of her. “Here you go,” Ruby said as she sat across from Penny again.  
Penny took her ice cream from Ruby. "Thank you," she said as she licked her ice cream and enjoyed its flavour.  
“You’re welcome, Penny,” Ruby said as she looked down at her melting strawberry sunrise.  
Penny looked at Ruby's hands, seeing the ice cream on her fingers. "Uhh, your ice cream is melting Ruby---" Penny looked around for a tissue to hand to Ruby "Are there any tissues?"  
Ruby let out a small chuckle. “It’s fine, Penny, it’s in a bowl. Umm… Penny? There is something I would like to ask you,” Ruby began as she looked at Penny. Her hands were beginning to shake.  
Penny giggled then looked at ruby with a confused expression. "What is it, friend?" she asked, gazing into Ruby's eyes.  
“Would you maybe like to go out with me? Like, girlfriend and girlfriend,” Ruby asked nervously. She looked again into Penny’s emerald eyes and was so easily lost in them. “I like you a lot, and that’s why I asked you.”  
Penny sat in shock; she didn't know how to respond. She wasn’t familiar with new feelings, like love… But what she did know was that Ruby introduced those new feelings to her. It started right when they met. She looked back at the silver-eyed girl, who looked back at her so anxiously. She then gave her a smile. "I would love to go out with you, Ruby. Although, I’m not really familiar with these new feelings yet."  
Ruby smiled brightly when Penny said ‘yes’ and took her hand. “Thank you, Penny,” Ruby replied as she looked into Penny’s eyes.  
"No problem, Ruby," Penny said with a grin.  
Ruby stood up and walked around to Penny’s side of the table. She offered her hand to Penny. “Come here you,” Ruby said as she looked around the small ice cream shop, seeing if it was clear.  
Penny looked confused as she slowly stood up. "What is it, Ruby?"  
Ruby smiled and kissed Penny’s cheek before wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Penny was in shock at the sudden burst of affection, as she felt a warmth spreading over her cheeks.  
Penny held Ruby close to her, as if she was something precious. "So, this is what it feels to 'love' huh?" she mumbled as she snuggled her head against Ruby's neck.  
“It is love, Penny, and the more time we spend together, the more it will grow. Now, I believe I owe you this,” Ruby said before kissing Penny’s lips quickly.  
Penny blushed as she felt herself steaming. "I- I uh… Um, I-" Penny said as she continued to malfunction.  
“Penny, it’s okay. We’ll take it slow. I won’t rush you,” Ruby said as her cheeks flushed.  
Penny nodded slightly. "L-Let's indeed take it slow..." she said as she slowly calmed down and gave Ruby a slight smile.  
“Would you like to accompany me to the beach? It’s just down the road,” Ruby asked as she took Penny’s hand.  
"That would be very lovely, Ruby!" Penny said, smiling sweetly.  
“Let’s not waste any time then,” Ruby said as she led Penny out of the ice cream shop and down to the beach. They walked together in silence, ruby occasionally looking over at Penny and grinning.  
As they walked down to the beach, the sun had passed the midday point. The soft sand crunched beneath their steps. The air was filled with the sound of the waves crashing off the nearby rocks. And for Ruby, the dock was made all the better with Penny's company. “This is peaceful, don’t you think?” she asked as she held Penny's hand.  
Penny closed her eyes as she felt the wind crawl across her ’skin.’ "It is indeed peaceful."  
“Would you like to dip your toes in the water?” Ruby asked as she stopped briefly.  
Penny nodded as she took off her robotic boots "Let's go then," she said.  
Ruby took off her shoes as well and stepped into the water with Penny. “This is nice and warm, don’t you think?” she asked.  
"It is," Penny said. She smirked as a thought came into her robotic brain. Penny called out "Hey, Ruby!" as she splashed the warm water at her friend and giggled.  
Ruby laughed and splashed water back at Penny. “Hey, careful!” she said, both of them laughing wildly and splashing back and forth.  
“Oh this is the best day ever,” Ruby said with a broad grin.  
"It is indeed. I haven't laughed like this in a while," Penny said as she began to calm down.  
“I’m glad i could make you laugh then my lo… my love,” Ruby said as she went scarlet.  
Penny took a moment to process what Ruby said. Her face quickly began to heat up again, and she started to steam. "I-Im a-also glad that I-I made your day," she said. She slowly scratched her right cheek while still blushing.  
Ruby moved closer and looked into Penny’s eyes. “Here, let me help you,” Ruby said as she held the cheek that Penny was scratching.  
"Hm?" Penny hummed as she watched Ruby moving closer to her.  
“Don’t worry penny, I will look after you,” Ruby said as she moved to take Penny’s hand. Penny smiled and nodded. “Come on, let’s get our boots and continue walking - what do you say?” Ruby asked.  
"Okay!" Penny said with a smile. She followed ruby and took her boots and put them on.  
Ruby leaned down and grabbed her boots, then began to walk hand in hand with Penny. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Ruby asked.  
Penny nodded. "I had so much fun," she said with a wide smile on her face.  
Ruby looped her arm around Penny's waist and held her close. “I’m so glad you did, because I’ve had so much fun, too,” she said.  
Penny looked at Ruby with a questioning face. "May I ask - what made you fall for me?"  
“I fell in love with you because of your personality. Because when I was with you, you made my heart skip a beat. You made me get butterflies in my chest when I speak with you,” Ruby replied as she stopped and looked over at Penny, keeping her hand on Penny’s hip she pulled her close.  
Penny smiled with a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I see," she said simply.  
“And I love it when you blush,” Ruby added.  
Penny smiled at the compliment before she tightened her grip on Ruby's hand gently.  
Ruby giggled when Penny smiled. She loved spending time with the person she cared for so much. “So what would you like to do now?” Ruby asked as she leaned down and finally put her boots back on.  
Penny did the same with her robotic boots. "Hmm, maybe just take a walk?" Penny said, still a bit unsure since it was the first date she’d ever had.  
“That sounds good. I would like that a lot,” Ruby said as she stood up and took Penny’s hand before continuing along the beach towards the docks. Penny followed Ruby, moving closer to her as she leaned her head towards Ruby and just enjoying their time together.  
“How about we sit for a while and cuddle with each other? Would you like that?” Ruby asked as she saw Penny leaning her head towards her.

"Mmhmm, I would love some cuddles right now," Penny said as she twiddled her thumbs.  
Ruby smiled as she pulled Penny over to one of the benches and sat with her. Penny held Ruby close and cuddled up with her. “I still can’t believe that you said ‘yes’ to me,” Ruby marvelled as she took Penny’s hand and interlocked their fingers.  
Penny smiled and gave her a bit of a nervous expression. "Although, I’m still nervous about this..." she said as her grip on Ruby's hand began to tighten.  
“I am, too. I’ve not really come out to my sister or dad yet about being gay. I’ve kept it bottled up... You are really the first person I've told,” Ruby said as she felt a tear run down her cheek.  
Penny's face quickly turned from nervous to worried as she saw Ruby tearing up. She quickly wiped the tears away and smiled at her. "I'm pretty sure they'll accept you, Ruby," Penny said and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Ruby smiled when Penny kissed her, and she rested her head on Penny's shoulder. “Thank you, Penny. I know that they will, I’m just scared. Will you be by my side when I do tell them?” ruby asked nervously.

Penny caressed Ruby's hair gently and said, "Of course I will. I would never leave you."  
Ruby made a sound of surprise when Penny caressed her hair, but moved closer and hugged Penny tighter. “Thank you, Penny. Now, let’s just watch the waves roll off the docks for a while,” Ruby said as she tilted her head up and looked at Penny.

Penny smiled and nodded as they cuddled and watched the waves.  
Ruby gazed out over the water as she held Penny’s hand tightly, feeling safe and content. “I love you,” Ruby said softly. She smiled as she rested her head against Penny’s.

Penny snuggled Ruby closely while closing her eyes , "I love you too, dear Ruby."  
Ruby held onto Penny; she felt happy and loved. She knew Penny was always the one and she was happy she’d asked her out. “Would you like to meet my dad?” Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I would love to meet him, but you don't have to rush yourself, Ruby," Penny replied.  
“I know, but I would rather get it over and done with,” Ruby replied as she gently squeezed Penny’s hand.  
Penny kissed Ruby's head sweetly. "Well, if you're sure you're ready for it, then okay."  
“Alright then, Penny. We will go in a little while, though. I’m loving the current view,” Ruby said while looking deep into Penny’s emerald eyes.  
Penny giggled lightly, "What view? My eyes?"  
“Well, everything about you,” Ruby replied as she leaned in and softly kissed Penny’s lips.

Penny is shocked at the sudden move. But her hands, as if having a mind on their own, wrapped around Ruby's waist and she kissed her back.

A sound of surprise fell from Ruby’s lips as Penny put her arms around her waist. “Penny, this is what love is. I think you’ve gotten that update now,” Ruby said in a playful way.

"Oh?" Penny giggled. "Then I must've missed the notification, since I was too busy hanging out with you. Now..." Penny began as she pulled Ruby closer, "I might sound needy, but I still want more kisses."  
“Well, that can be arranged, my beautiful girlfriend,” Ruby replied as she passionately kissed Penny. Penny pulled Ruby closer and kissed back with equal enthusiasm. Ruby then deepened the kiss, but was being careful. She knew that Penny was an android, but what they had together was real. Penny was real, and their love was real.  
Ruby pulled back and smiled at Penny. “You’re getting good at this, Penny,” Ruby said as she held Penny’s chin.

Penny smiled. "Let’s say I'm slowly learning. Now, let's go before we start making out right here," Penny chuckled.

“How about one more kiss, then we will go?” Ruby replied as she leaned in and kissed {enny’s lips softly again.  
Penny kissed back then smiled after. "So, where to?" she said.  
“To meet my dad?” ruby asked nervously again.

Penny held Ruby's hand. "Right, don’t worry Ruby. I’m sure that he'll accept you. You're his daughter after all," she said.  
“Okay Penny, let’s get a taxi and get ready to go see him then,” Ruby said as she stood up.  
Penny grinned, "Or, why not take a free ride there? You do have me, after all.”  
Ruby led Penny toward the main road and flagged down a taxi. “Next stop, our home,” Ruby said with a smile. She pulled Penny into the taxi and headed home to see her dad.


	2. Welcome Home

A few hours later, the taxi pulled up at the bottom of the long path flanked by large trees. Ruby stepped out of the taxi and took Penny's hand. “Ready my dear?” Ruby asked as she looked towards her home, their home.

Penny smiled dearly. "Of course! What about you?" she said with a bit of concern on her face.

“I am, but let’s take our time. There’s something I want to show you on one of the trees,” Ruby said as she interlocked her fingers with Penny’s. Penny nodded as she followed Ruby. They slowly walked up the pathway towards the house and stopped by one of the trees. “My mum and dad carved their initials in it,” Ruby said pointing to the carving ‘TXL x SR’. “And I was hoping you would like to do the same?” Ruby asked as she pulled out a small knife.

Penny made a surprised face and smiled. "I would love to!” 

Ruby walked up to the tree and began to carve a heart. When she was finished, she carved ‘RR X PP’ in it and stopped back. “Now our love is forever, my love,” Ruby said before kissing Penny’s lips. Penny giggled as she kissed Ruby back.

“Let's not keep my dad waiting any longer,” Ruby said as she continued to walk towards the house. Penny nodded as she followed her to Petal’s house, to where Tai was.

“Well, here we are Penny. Are you ready to meet my dad?” Ruby asked nervously again. 

Penny nodded as she held Ruby's hand. "Don't worry, I'm here," Penny said as she smiled, reassuring her that she wouldn't go anywhere. 

Ruby smiled knowing Penny will be there, and walked to their home “Dad, are you home?” Ruby asked looking around.

”I am sweetheart. I’m just coming,” Tai said as he walked into the room where Ruby and Penny stood. “Who is this, Ruby?” he asked with a confused look. 

Penny gave Tai a smile. "Salutations, Sir Tai Yang. I'm Penny Polendina," Penny said, giving her trademark salute.

“Uh, nice to meet you, Penny. Ruby, what’s this about?” Tai asked as he turned to face Ruby.

Ruby took a deep breath and looked at her father. “Dad… I’m gay. Penny is my girlfriend, and I love her,” Ruby replied.

Behind a massive grin, Tai bit his lip, trying to stop himself from telling the worst dad joke... But he couldn’t resist.

“Hi gay, I’m Dad,” Tai said, before running up and hugging Ruby and Penny tightly. “I’m so proud of my little girl. You will always have my love and support. And Penny, welcome to our family,” Tai said in tears as he kissed each of the girls foreheads.

“Wow, nice dad joke,” Ruby replied sarcastically and with a chuckle as she returned the hug.

Penny giggled at Tai's joke. "Thank you, Mr. Tai," she said as she looked at Ruby and smiled at her.

“Would you like something to drink, Penny?” Tai asked.

Ruby returned the smile to Penny. “I'll have a Coke please, dad,” Ruby said as she smiled at Tai.

"I just need water, Mr. Tai," Penny replied as Tai smiled and walked away.

“That went better than I thought it would. Thank you, Penny,” Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Penny and hugged her. Penny hugged Ruby back. Still smiling, she replied, "No problem, Petal."

Ruby smiled as she led Penny to the couch and sat down. “This has been the most magical day ever. Would you like to stay the night?” Ruby asked. 

Penny nodded and smiled. "As far as I remember, I'm on my day off, so I'm free to stay," Penny replied as she checked her scroll.

“Perfect. I think the bed is big enough for both of us to sleep in it,” Ruby suggested. She blushed as Penny smiled.

“Are you nervous about sleeping with me?” Ruby asked as she caressed Penny's cheek, feeling her soft skin. Penny held Ruby's hand as it caressed her cheek, and smiled. "No, I'm very comfortable with you, Petal."

“Okay Penny, I am nervous, though. I've never slept with a girl, that’s why,” Ruby said as she looked down, but then smiled as Penny took her hand.

Tai walked back in with the two drinks for the girls. “I've got to go to town for a while. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?” Tai said as he set the two drinks on the table. Tai smiled as he kissed Ruby's forehead and looked at Penny. “Take good care of Ruby, Penny, and I'll see you soon,” Tai said as he left the house.

Penny nodded at Tai and smiled as the two waved goodbye. "There's no need to be nervous, haha,” Penny said as she took her water and took a sip.

“I know, but this is the first time I’m sleeping with a girl, in the same bed. But maybe a kiss will help me?” Ruby said as a devilish smile fell on her face. 

Penny smiled a bit. "A kiss  _ where, _ Petal?" 

Ruby leaned in. “On my lips, Penny,” Ruby whispered as she leaned back and closed her eyes. 

“Wait, let’s go to your room,” Penny said as she stood up. Ruby nodded and quickly led Penny to her room. 

Ruby sat on her bed pulling Penny beside her. “Okay, now kiss me,” Ruby said softly as she closed her eyes.

Penny smiled and palmed Ruby's cheek as she went closer to kiss her lips. Ruby giggled when she felt Penny’s lips meet hers and returned a soft but passionate kiss. Penny pushed Ruby gently onto the bed, still kissing her.

“Wait Penny, let’s get comfortable. Making out in bed wearing jeans isn’t the best,” Ruby said with a smirk.

Penny giggled. "Oh! Right, sorry," she smiled caressing the back of her head.

“It’s okay, Penny,” Ruby said as she stood up and got undressed, revealing bright red panties and a red bra. She walked over and grabbed her rose pyjamas and walked back to Penny. “Now, kiss me,” Ruby said as she laid back in the bed.

Penny blushed a bit at the sight, but still managed to pull out a smile. She began to wrap her arms around Ruby's neck and pull her closer, kissing her passionately.

Ruby giggled as she returned the passionate kiss to Penny. “Yes, I think you definitely know what love is, my beautiful girlfriend,” Ruby said as she held the side of Penny’s face.

Penny giggled. "I'm relieved then," she said and went back to kissing her Petal.

“I have spare pyjamas if you want to get changed. It will make it a lot more fun if we are both comfortable,” Ruby said as she held Penny’s chin.

Penny smiled in excitement. "Are we gonna have matching pyjamas?"

“Yes, we are,” Ruby said. “Top drawer, under the photo of me and you the day after we met for the first time,” Ruby continued as she pointed in that direction.

  
  


Penny nodded and went to the drawer Ruby pointed at and opened it. She grabbed the pyjamas. She saw the photo and smiled. She then began to take her clothes off and get changed.

Ruby blushed as she watched Penny getting changed, her android body looked so real, so beautiful. “Penny you are so perfect, you know that right?” Ruby said as she made room for Penny for when she came back over to the bed.

Penny tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Ruby. She smiled while blushing a bit. "You think so? Well, you're also perfect and precious to me, Petal." She walked to Ruby and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck again and snuggling her head against Ruby.

“You are so very perfect and I love it,” Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Penny and held her close. “Now, where were we?” Ruby asked with a smirk. 

Penny blushed a bit and snuggled close to her. "You may do anything, since I'm new to this."

“How about we just kiss? Maybe tomorrow we can do something a lot more fun that we both will enjoy,” Ruby said as she held Penny’s chin. 

Penny looked at her and smiled. "If you're okay with that, then okay," Penny replied.

“I am. I don’t want to rush you into going all the way. We can go slow and one day we will,” Ruby said as she gave Penny a reassuring smile before kissing her again.

Penny kissed back, feeling the warmth on her cheeks. Ruby made a sound of surprise when Penny bit her lip, but didn’t care as she looked into her emerald eyes and was lost. “Oh Penny Polendina, I love you,” Ruby said as she gently bit Penny’s lip.

"Nng..." Penny was shocked a bit, and blushed when Ruby did the same. "I love you too, Ruby," she said as she pulled her closer and kept on kissing her. 

“What now, Penny? Your choice of what we do. I will follow whatever you want to do,” Ruby said as she broke off the kiss.

"We can do anything, anything really," Penny said, not really sure on what to do next, since her mind was only filled with Ruby and only her.

“How about we play a game?” Ruby asked. 

Penny tilted her head and arched her brow. "What game?"

“Two Truths and a Lie. I will say three things, and you have to pick the lie. If you win, I kiss you. But if I win, you kiss me,” Ruby replied. 

Penny sat up and smiled. "Okat ,sounds fun!"

“Alright... I like ice cream, I have a brother, and I love long walks on the beach,” Ruby said with a straight face.

"You don't have a brother--" Penny answered.

“Dammit,” Ruby said with a chuckle as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Penny’s lips. “Your turn.”

Penny giggled and thought of what to say. "Ah, I love making people happy, I also like ice cream, and I'm afraid of heights," Penny said with a smile on her face.

“I’m going to guess... heights?” Ruby replied as she knew the first two were true.

"Yup! If I was afraid of them, then I wouldn't be able to fly." Penny laughed, and went close to Ruby and kissed her. 

“I love my team, I have a pet cat, and I am madly in love with my beautiful girlfriend,” Ruby replied, but Zwei barked, ruining the fun.

"Hmmm, the pet cat is a lie," Penny answered.

Ruby chuckled and kissed Penny again. “You’re right. I guess Zwei was barking, eh?”

Penny giggled and thought of another, "Hmmm, I love my father very much, I love to spend time with you, and I have some friends to hang out with on Atlas," Penny said with a straight face.

“I think the last one is the lie,” Ruby replied.

Penny sighed. "Yup..." She went closer to Ruby and kissed her. 

“I’m sorry you don’t have friends there, but hopefully you will one day,” Ruby replied as she took Penny’s hand. “I can’t think of any more to say, can you?” she continued. 

"It’s okay… at least I have you, and that’s enough for me." Penny smiled. "And no, I think that’s all I can think of," she said, giggling slightly....

  
  



End file.
